The Caliph's Request
by hakkai212004
Summary: A new danger is lurking, and has Breena worried. The characters of the adventures of Sinbad are not mine but OC's are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Breena looked at the city of Bagdad, as they docked. Something was wrong, and Breena could sense it. As they filed off the ship, Bryn could feel it as well. Sinbad led his crew through the city to the city to the Celiph's palace. Breena soon stopped, and turned to face the way they came. Sinbad turned to ask Breena something, and that's when he had noticed Breena missing. As they were searching the crowd from where they stood, and when the crowd parted just a bit; that's when they saw Breena. Sinbad then walked to her.

"You should stay close; you've never been here before, so it would be easy for you to get lost." Said Sinbad.

"Something, or someone is watching us." Said Breena.

"Do you know what, or who?" Sinbad asked.

"No." said Breena.

"Come, let's get going." Said Sinbad.

They returned to the group, and continued to the palace. Bryn saw the guards, and told Sinbad that they were acting unusual for the Celiph's guards. Sinbad said he had noticed, but until they knew what was going on, to leave them alone. Sinbad, and his crew enjoyed the rest of the day, but when they went to go to bed. Breena had a bad feeling something was wrong. Bryn picked up on her anxiety, and told her that it was a new place for both of them. Breena wasn't so sure about that, she felt danger. Breena went to sleep that night; under the bed. In the morning, while they were having breakfast, Breena was standing at the balcony. She was just looking out. Rongar, in his way told Sinbad, and the others that something was bothering Breena.

"Breena, why don't you come sit, and eat." Said Sinbad.

"Not hungry." Said Breena.

They looked at each other, and knew. Doubar told Sinbad that something was bothering her. Firouz asked as to what it could be, but no one knew. Bryn then told them that during the night, she looked over at Breena, and seen that she wasn't in bed. She continued by saying that she got up to see where Breena was when she heard a noise come from under the other bed. And when she looked, there was Breena sound asleep.

"Breena you should get something to eat." Said Sinbad.

"No offense Captain, but I'm not hungry." Said Breena.

"They got some of the things you like." Said Firouz.

"I said I'm not hungry." Said Breena as she raised her voice.

Breena then left the room, and went to lay down. Now Sinbad knew something was wrong. Whatever this was, it was bothering Breena to the point of paranoia. Breena was under the bed, with her eyes closed; wanting whatever this was to go away. Sinbad and the others, wouldn't see Breena for the rest of the day, and that would be a good thing. As Breena was asleep under the bed, Sinbad and the others were in the city. Rongar would look back at the palace from time to time.

"I know Rongar, I'm worried too." Said Sinbad.

Sinbad, and the others were near the far side of the city. A group of hooded men surrounded them, took the crew's swards, and led them out of the city. They didn't know how far they were going, but when they came to an opening, they were told to stop.

"We've brought them as you wanted. Now where's our money?" the hooded man asked.

Then a bag of money hit the ground. The man who spoke picked it up, and checked it; when he found that it wasn't the amount agreed upon. He became angry, and pointed a dagger at Sinbad's chest. A voice sounded that they were one person short. The hooded man looked at the group, and turned back, he asked who they were missing. The voice then said the youngest crew member. The hooded man then became even angrier, and walked over to another hooded man.

"You told me they were all together." Said the hooded man.

"They were this morning when the morning meal was severed." Said the second hooded man.

"If we get the other one, will you give us the rest of our money?" the hooded man asked.

"Of course." Said the voice.

At the palace, Breena had gotten up, and went looking for the crew.


	2. Chapter 2

As she was walking down the hall, she wasn't watching. Breena nearly walked into men dressed in very elaborate clothes. She bowed, and then striated.

"May I ask, who you might you be?" the Caliph asked.

"Breena, I am a member of Sinbad's crew." Said Breena.

"Then do you know where Captain Sinbad is?" the Caliph asked.

"No, in fact I was just looking for them." Said Breena.

"Breena, would you come with me and my son. There is something I wish to discuss with you." Said the Caliph.

Breena nodded her head, and followed them to the throne room. Once there the Caliph had explained that someone has been stopping merchants from coming to Bagdad. Breena asked how they were in the square now. The prince explained that the merchants were coming another way, but it was difficult for most to come that way. Breena thought, how hard was it to come by sea, but she wasn't a merchant. She said that she understood, and that she would help anyway she could. The Caliph was pleased, and asked if there was anything she would need. All she said she would need was a horse, and two skins of water. The Caliph had ordered it to be done.

Within thirty minutes, the horse and water were ready; Breena was on her way. As Breena made her way, she knew someone was following her. She waited to see what this person wanted. When Breena saw that she was coming up to most crowed part of the market, she took, and went down an ally way. She got off the horse, and waited. A person had come down the ally after her. Breena waited, and when the man came close; she took one of her swords. She placed it next to the man's throat, and he stopped still.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?" Breena asked.

"I was paid to follow you. Then I was to report your movements." Said Mustapha.

"This is what you're going to do now. You're going to tell the person you answer to, that I left, and am no longer in Bagdad." Said Breena.

Mustapha nodded his head, and Breena took the sword away from his neck. She told him to get moving, and Mustapha had run off. Breena just hoped that bought her enough time. She then got on the horse, and made her way to her destination. Breena had come to an open field with a dirt road, but she could tell something was wrong about what was in front of her; she felt a wall, but it was invisible. Breena then took the horse's reigns, and she started to walk, following the wall. Soon she felt the wall stop, Breena then put her hand up, and when her hand came close to the very spot the wall, she watched her hand disappear. Breena then hid the horse, and went back to the gate, through the barrier, and on the other side, she noticed what was causing the Caliph's problem.

Someone casted a spell to hide the wall, and they locked the gate. Breena then used all her strength to bust the gate open. Then she walked through the gate. When she looked back, she could see nothing but farm land, which was the problem. From where the gate was she should be able to see the Caliph's palace. Breena looked around her trying to see what was casting the spell, but nothing was around except empty fields. As she began walking away from the gate, the feeling that she had in Bagdad got worse. As she made her way, Mustapha was meeting with the ones who took Sinbad and company.

"Where is the one we wanted you to follow?" the voice asked.

"She left, she's left Bagdad. Now I've done what you wanted. I want my family back." Said Mustapha.

"I'm afraid they caused us some problems, and they are dead." Said the voice.

"You promised that no harm would come to them if I did what you wanted of me." Said Mustapha.

"I lied." Said the voice.

Mustapha then turned, and began to leave, but was stopped by six hooded people with spears.


End file.
